


Baby I'm right here (make me yours)

by Band_obsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BBC Radio 1, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Smut, store room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil loved his job at the BBC, he really did, just not when Dan was in those sinfully tight skinny jeans and he was sporting a hard on with still half an hour left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm right here (make me yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at me! Writing something that isn't a prompt! Also, I realised I had like no smut here so I decided to change that with this fic! Enjoy x

It was like the digital numbers above Phil's head where just there to mock him, to tell him that he still had another half an hour left to act normally when all he wanted to do was fuck Dan against a wall. It didn't help that Dan was clad in his skinniest fucking jeans and a tee shirt that framed the right places oh-so-perfectly, so when he looked back up at the blinking numbers to see how much longer was left, he had to bite his lip to stop himself from screaming. 

"Dan." Phil murmured when they took a break for a music video, the cameras no longer watching their every move. Dan hummed and turned to face him, cheeks flushed from the hot studio, hair slightly ruffled, sticking up in tufts in some places. Squeezing his eyes shut and willing his 'problem' to just go away, Phil nodded to his crotch, knowing when the younger boy had seen due to the barely audible gasp he released. Although, as luck would have it, before Dan could so much as utter a single word, the producers were signalling that they put back on their headphones and talk about whatever subject they'd scheduled. Fuck.

***  
With twenty minutes still remaining, Phil was officially losing his mind, and Dan was too. See, it hadn't mean much of an issue for Dan per se, until Phil kept whimpering quietly in his ear or gently knocking his crotch against his hip, letting him feel the bulge there and, by that point, Dan was in about the same state as Phil. The two boys rushed through whatever speaking they had to do, eyes constantly flitting up to watch the flashing numbers, groaning internally when only another minute had passed. It wasn't like they were even able to anything in the music breaks, with the cameras angled on them or the producers having a clear view of they did, they were forced to keep a professional front, biting their tongues to keep from moaning at the slightest touch. 

***  
Ten minutes. Ten fucking minutes and then they were free. Phil was, by this point, painfully hard, blurting pre-come at regular intervals whenever Dan looked at him in a certain way or adjusted his jeans, letting the older boy know just how hard he was too. So it wasn't surprising that the front his boxers were soaked, fists balled at his sides, jaw clenched. He supposed that on some level, Dan had it worse as the younger couldn't control his quiet whimpers when his crotch knocked against the controls or the way his eyes flittered shut whenever Phil leant over to whisper something to him, lips brushing the shell of his ear. 

***  
Five. Five minutes. That's five lots of sixty seconds. Phil could last. He had to. If it want for the painful throbbing in his lower region and the state of his boxers, he would've probably quite enjoyed this. Enjoyed winding Dan up to such a state he looked as if he were about to cum at any minute, cheeks splashed with a flustered red, constantly rearranging his jeans and taking in deep breaths when Phil discreetly brushed over his thigh. But he did have a painful throbbing in his lower region and his boxers were drenched and all he wanted was to ram Dan against a wall and get some fucking relief because he felt as if he were about to implode with sexual tension and frustration.

***  
"And we'll see you next month! Goodbye!" Phil finished, plastering a smile to his face and waving, Dan mimicking his actions and then the cameras switched off and the producers were giving them the cue that they could leave and Phil could breathe again. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Phil cursed, grabbing Dan's hand and all but running down the hall to try and find a suitable place. He didn't get far as he couldn't control himself and soon had Dan pushed against the wall, hands in his hair, on his hips, wandering up his shirt, kissing him urgently as if he were suffocating and Dan's lips were the air he needed, hips rutting together. The sound of distant footsteps made them reluctantly pull apart, breathing ragged, cocks even harder if that was possible. Phil's eyes scanned down the hall and landed upon a supply closest at the end of the hall, only a few yards away. Tugging on Dan's arm, Phil jogged over to the door and flung it open before shoving in the younger boy and locking it afterwards.

"Fuck me! Phil, please!" Dan moaned, hips bucking uncontrollably as Phil so much as placed a hand over his bulge. Giving the room a quick once over, he realised that it was no where near big enough to do anything but hand jobs but in that moment, he didn't care, just needed some goddamn friction on his aching dick. Sliding down his jeans, he reached for Dan's and yanked them down too, palming him through the thin material, feeling the drenched fabric, more pre-come gathering. Phil sank to his knees and mouthed over the outline, moaning when Dan grabbed his hair and pushed him against his groin, hips rotating. Flicking his tongue out, Phil sucked the head of Dan's cock, feeling it blurt out yet another lot of pre-come as he did so. When Dan signalled that he was close, Phil removed his mouth and stood up, making Dan whimper at the loss of contact, dick pulsing helplessly. Reaching down, Phil got rid of both of their boxers and wrapped a hand around both Dan and himself, pumping slowly, head falling back at the long awaited friction. A long line of whimpers was falling from Dan's lips, pre-come bubbling up helplessly to the slit of his dick, hips bucking. Phil wiped away the pearly beads, thumbing at Dan's slit, the little whimpers he was making causing his own dick to twitch and God, Dan could feel Phil's cock pulsing under his, feel the slick skin, the radiating heat.

"You close?" Phil asked, jacking his hand faster, chasing after his own orgasm, heat starting to pool in his stomach as another few drops of pre-come dribbled onto Dan's dick, the younger boy moaning loudly as he felt the warm, sticky liquid.

"Y-yeah. Fuck. Faster, please!" Dan begged, squeezing his eyes shut and letting the waves of pleasure crash into him as Phil sped up his actions, leaning forward to suck the skin of Dan's neck into his mouth, sucking and nibbling in a way that was sure to leave a bruise in the morning. The heat was coiling in Phil's stomach now, hips bucking of their own accord, moans tumbling from his lips as he felt his balls draw up and, before he could even vocalise what was happening, he was coming in long, white ropes across the floor, head thrown back, body jackknifing, limbs trembling. Dan wasn't far behind him, shooting his own load over the carpet, painting the walls slightly. If it hadn't been for Phil's arms around him, he probably would've collapsed to the ground in a heap, body feeling too weak to even support his own weight.

"We are so fucking doing that again." Phil muttered breathlessly, heart hammering against his ribcage, body still feeling the sensations of the aftershocks. Dan nodded weakly, dick twitching from time to time, hair plastered to his forehead.

"But preferably not after half an hour."


End file.
